The Mouse
by moonglowQQ
Summary: There is a mouse in the house. How will Hermione and Harry react? Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does. Please read and review!


**The Mouse**

"AHHH!" I scream and back up against the wall. Harry comes running into the kitchen with his wand drawn.

"What is it Hermione?" He asks, "What's wrong?"

"Mouse!" I yell, "There's a mouse in the garbage!"

"A mouse?" He questions.

"Yes!" I reply, "I went to throw something away and it started jumping around in the garbage."

"You almost scared me to death over a mouse in the garbage?" He asks and I can tell he is trying his hardest not to laugh.

"It's not funny," I snap a him.

"Sweetheart," he says softly, "It's a little mouse. It's not going to hurt you and you probably scared it more than it scared you."

"I know," I reply, "I just start freaking out when it starts moving. It's actually kind of cute when it isn't moving."

"Do you realize how utterly ridiculous that sounds?" He asks laughing.

"Yes," I say, "Now get the mouse out of the house."

"Why do I have to do it?" He asks.

"Because I'm not doing it and if you want don't want to be sleeping on the couch you'll do it," I tell him in a serious tone.

"Does that mean no sex?" He questions.

"Yes," I reply.

He gets a look of concentration on his face as he cautiously makes his way to the garbage. When he gets there he looks inside for the mouse but does not see anything.

"Are you sure there was a mouse?" He asks as he hits the side of the garbage to try and stir whatever may be inside. He jumps back as the mouse goes crazy inside. The mouse jumps up the side of the garbage gaining enough momentum to reach the top. The mouse jumps out of the garbage and unto the counter, disappearing from sight.

"I got it out of the garbage," Harry says smiling proudly at me.

"Yes," I reply smacking him over the head, "But it's still in the house."

"No sex?" He asks as I glare in reply, "I will set up traps," I continue to glare, "No kill traps," he adds and I smile, walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too, 'Mione," he replies, "I'll get traps after work and set them up tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I freaked out," I whisper.

"It's alright, love," he says, "We all have our moments. How about we watch a movie cuddled up on the couch?"

"That sounds nice," I tell him.

"I'll make the popcorn and you can go pick out the movie," he says.

Five minutes later we are snuggled up on the couch with a movie playing and a bowl of popcorn balanced on our legs. Harrys' arms are wrapped around me and he seems to be more focused on running his fingers through my hair then the movie, not that I'm complaining.

"I thought I said no sex?" I tease as his hands start wandering.

"This is not sex," he teases back; "I'm just trying to distract you from your fears of the big bad mouse."

"You are not funny, Harry," I complain.

Harry kisses my cheek. His hands stop wandering and he only rubs my back until the movie is over. It's late and I'm tired but I do feel better than I did earlier.

"Are you feeling better, love?" He asks.

"Much better thank you," I reply, "I'm just going to get ready for bed."

Harry kisses the side of my head and then walks to our bedroom. I go to the bathroom and turn on the light. I put my hair up and start to brush my teeth. When I'm almost done I think I see something move out of the corner of my eye. When I turn to look everything looks normal so I go back to brushing my teeth. I finally finish and go to leave when I see the mouse running on the counter. I throw open the door and go running out, going towards the bedroom, without looking back. When I get to our bedroom Harry is already laying down in bed. I continue running and dive on top of him.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asks panicked.

"The mouse was in the bathroom!" I wail.

"Are you serious?" He asks not even trying to hide his laughter.

"No I just decided to go running through the house and dive on top of you for no reason and claim it was because of the mouse," I reply sarcastically, "Of course I'm serious! The bloody thing is following me!"

"Hermione, my love," he says still laughing, "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright," I reply furiously, "and all you can do is laugh at me. Get out."

"What?" he asks perplexed.

"Get out," I say again.

"Where am I supposed to go?" He questions.

"The couch," I reply simply.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," he tells me.

"Yes you bloody well are," I tell him furiously.

"I'm not leaving you in here by yourself," he says seriously.

"What?" I ask stunned.

"I'm not leaving you to sleep here all by yourself," he says again, "I'm sorry I laughed but I know that it really freaked you out and I want to be here for you if it happens again. Who knows, it might actually be dangerous and be an animagus that truly is following you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because I was foolish enough to laugh at you and got banished to the couch."

"Merlin you are infuriating," I say.

"What? Why?" he questions confused.

"How can I be mad when you say something as sweet as that?" I ask, "Even if I could I would look like the bad guy. I guess you can stay in here."

He smiles at me pulls the covers back for me. I move under them and he pulls me to his chest. I cuddle up into him and sigh as his arms wrap around me.

He kisses the top of my head and says, "I truly am sorry about laughing at you."

"I know," I reply, "I just overreacted."

"I love you," he says giving me a squeeze.

"I love you too," I reply giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, "Don't forget the mouse traps though."

"I won't, love," he whispers before we both drift off to sleep.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. I've had a lot of inspiration in the last few days and I hope it lasts. Please keep reading and reviewing! It really keeps me in the writing mood when I get feedback. Let me know if you have any requests or ideas for a story!**


End file.
